simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Wojtexxx7
Kategorie Zgodnie z "rozporządzeniem" Sandy97 w artykułach o rodzinach nie dajemy kategorii Mieszkańcy... '' Czyli do art. Rodzina Ćwir dodajemy kategorię ''Miłowo ''zamiast ''Mieszkańcy Miłowa. Pozdrawiam 15:16, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma za co ;) 16:12, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Wojtexxx7. Z tym celem.. to chodzi o to, że ja staram się poprawiać, żeby w pierwszej linijce tekstu było np. Bella Ćwir - Simka z Miłowa. Występuje w The Sims 2... I tak dalej, rozumiesz? W tym o tym Jeffreyu to ja bym przeniosła całą tą pierwszą linijkę nad opis niż w. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi, prawda? Jasne, że rozumiem.:-) Pozdrawiam, Edycje najlepiej dokonywać na podstawie angielskiej Simspedii (sims.wikia.com). Wydaje mi się, że oni też tam mają jeden artykuł na stadiony itd., ale jeszcze mógłbyś sprawdzić :) A ogólnie za rozudowanie atykułu o Stadionach, byłabym Ci wdzięczna :) 06:45, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Wojtexxx7! Mam pytanie. Skąd wyciągasz portrety Simów z trójki? A wiesz może skąd się wyciąga portrety Simów z dwójki? Pozdro, Sztuczki MediaWiki Tajemniczy kod pochodzi z wikipedystycznego szablonu Clear, który pochodzi z kolei z Pomoc:Ilustrowanie. Taka komenda zapobiega "zjadaniu" nagłówków sekcji przez grafiki. Może się to wydawać skomplikowane, lecz to wręcz czyni kod strony bardziej przejrzystym, niż tuzin enterów na sekcję. 14:52, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Chodzi mi o to, że jak wyciągnąć portrety z własnej gry. Np. własnych Simów. Okey, dzięki. Zapytam się jej. Jasne, byłabym wdzięczna za uporządkowanie tych artykułów. Tylko miałabym prośbę: mógłbyś dokonywać ich na podstawie The Sims Wiki? Oczywiście, nie tłumaczyć słowo w słowo (to chyba tylko moja mania), tylko tak, żeby zawierało wszytkie informacje z angielskiego odpowiednika. No i druga sprawa: bardzo Cię proszę, używaj do tego szablonu od parceli. Jakby co, to radzę napisać do Medeline. Pozdrawiam, 08:46, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) :-) No więc szablon parceli jest tutaj. Przeczytaj parametry i dowiesz się jak go używać. Ohh... to mój błąd był.. :d Zaraz to naprawię;> Dzięki za wiadomość. Dziękuję:) Spróbuj wpisać Miłowo Hmm... a który to artykuł? To może ja je wstawię, co? Nie wiem co Ci źle wychodziło.. Zrobiłam jeden do SV. Mógłbyś zrobić resztę na podstawie tego mojego i wypełnić informacje? Jestem teraz trochę zajęta. Oczywiście! Grafika przepiękna.^^ Te grafiki to do szablonów głównie wstawiłam, ale tak, wstawiaj do artykułów. Dobrze by było gdybyś zrobił strony cech.:) Te grafiki z poziomem osobistości i te z cechami będą się pojawiać w nowych szablonach nad którymi pracuję. Ok, a mogę Cie o coś poprosić? Mógłbyś, proszę, zrobić artykuł o nastroinikach i przekopiować ich grafiki z The Sims Wiki (ang. Simspedii). Tylko prosiłabym o polskie nazwy grafik. Z góry dziękuję. Nie nie musisz dzielić na spanie, głód i tak dalej. Wystarczy, że wszystko do jednej tabelki wrzucisz. Zrób wszystko w tabelce, takiej jak na The Sims Wiki. Tam będzie się mieścił opis, czas do minięcia i td. Spokojnie, ja Ci nie karzę zrobić wszystkiego w jeden dzień. Ja np. ten szablon cech i ich obrazki to w 9 godzin zrobiłam. Wiesz jak mnie łeb potem bolał? Ty zrób to o nastojnikach w ile chcesz, ważne aby było:D He he.:D Z szablonami cech jest nie lepiej. Skończyłam cechy z The Sims 3 i teraz cechy z The Sims Średniowiecze. No cóż, przynajmniej będziemy w końcu lepsi od The Sims Wiki. No wiesz (chodzi o nowych użytkowników), co chyba myślą, że pomagają Simspedii rozwijając artykuły jednak z błędami ortograficznymi i jak się im za to uwagę zwróci to zaraz się oburzają i mówią że niby inni mogą po nich poprawiać! Jak mnie jedna tak tym wkurzyła. Myśli, że inni nie mają nic innego do roboty tylko naprawiać jej błędy. No mnie właśnie też wkurza ta spacja w złym miejscu lub jej brak. Mam chwilami dość niektórych i by mich chętnie wywaliła. Czemu starzy, dobrzy użytkownicy odchodzą, a przychodzą nowi, którzy praktycznie niszczą wiki? Może by ich tak nakierunkować na The Sims Wiki, co? XDDD Bylibyśmy od razu lepsi:D Chociaż tam by zaraz ktoś poprawił. -.- Ja staram się jak mogę poprawiać po takich użytkownikach, mam już dość zwracania im uwag. W kółko z jakimiś gówniarzami kłócić się muszę. Przeczytaj sobie w mojej notce na blogu, w której jeżdżę po The Sims 3, tam napisałam co jedna gówniara mi napisała na Nk. Mi się zdaje, że w The Sims 3 w ogóle nie włożyli pracy. Przecież EA wydaje 10 gier na PC i wszystkie są niby takie super i w ogóle. EA ma mnóstwo kasy, więc nie muszą wkładać wysiłku ani serca w Simsy! Czytałam Twój profil:) Tak, też podoba mi się Al Simhara, ale ona jest przeklęta! Rzadko kiedy moi Simowie docierają do niej w jednym kawałku, zwykle to giną i tylko pusty panel Sima przyjeżdża. I to mnie denerwuje! Tylko raz jedna moja Simka dotarła tam i wróciła w jednym kawałku. Niech zgadnę... Nie pojawił się? O ja. Ale przecież Vampires nie mogą się spalić na słońcu w The Sims 3. Próbowałam ich na nim spalić wiele razy i się nie udało. Leżał aż do zmroku? Ja raz tak miałam, że grałam w The Sims 2, a tam wampiry śpią w trumnach od 6:00 do 19:00 no i przyspieszyłam czas na 3x. I zeszłam do kuchni, zapomniałam zastopować.. ;0 Jak weszłam na dół pani Mroczna już była na miejscu. Nie zdążyłam odratować Alex (przywrócę ją jeszcze jako Zombie), ale Kevina (ja nie wybierałam imienia, jakby co) odratowała Simka która ma moje imię (czyli Madeline), ale jak już go odratowała to przyszła opieka społeczna zabrać małego Vladimira ;( Głupia opieka! A moja Simka Madeline S. to jak juz Kevina wyrwała z rąk śmierci nie chciała się ruszyć z miejsca do zmroku. I tylko jęczała, że jest głodna, ale nie, ona to się w dzień nigdzie nie ruszy, nawet jak jest w domu. xPP ---- Uznałem, że wskazany prze Ciebie art zawiera nie więcej niż to co jest w głównym artykule o tym dodatku – dlategóż też rozgnieciony został. Następnym razem staraj się oznaczać takie kwiatki szablonem . Będzie może mniej szczegółowo, lecz zacznie szybciej. Pozdrawiam 21:27, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Portret Portret bierze się z giełdy wymiany. --Albina von roth 18:41, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) No tak. Zwłaszcza ta rodzinka, to serio z 10 min (zatrzymałam czas) zastanawiałam się, czy kazać mojej Simce wyrwać Kevina z rąk śmierci. To psychopata był! Vladimira chciał zeżreć! Ale w końcu kazałam mojej Simce uratować Kevina, a najwyżej jak znowu będzie chciał kogoś zeżreć to go na zbity pysk z domu wykopie moja Simka. xD Bardzo miło z Twojej strony, że zajmujesz się tymi nastrójnikami:) Wielkie dzięki:}} Tak, rozbudować. --Albina von roth 16:10, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Ale Ślązacy i Niemcy są przyjaciółmi. Traktujecie Nas jeszcze gorzej, oni przynajmniej zostawili nas w spokoju, a wy zabieracie nam pieniądze. Pradziadek budował Urząd Wojewódzki w Katowicach gdzie było mnóstwo pieniędzy, które zostały wykradzione na odbudowę Warszawy. Okej i sorry xd N*Kills 10:57, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Szablon o Zwierzaku już skończyłam. Chcesz zobaczyć? Szablon:Zwierzak. Możesz go zacząć używać :-) Dziękuję;) A jak idą u Ciebie nastrojniki? Nie ma specjalnych. Ale by się przydały... Wojtexxx7 zaraz to zobaczę, ale mam problem z jednym użytkownikiem na Mh wiki! Poczekaj, oki? Tak. Sprawa Lusiqlq już chyba zamknięta... boję się jej. ;( Już raz mnie na Mh wiki zablokowała. Teraz mam tam już wszystkie uprawnienia, a jej odebrałam co mogłam. Tylko "odbiurokracić" jej nie mogłam, ale do helpera napisałam. Ale dobra, wracam do szablonu. No więc, ja, głupia Maddie zapomniałam zrobić szablonu GetPetTraitCat -.- Dlatego nie wychodzi. Dam znać jak go zrobię, oki? Tak, domyślam. Ale ja już sił nie mam. -.- Mam tego dosyć. Ja nie zamierzam się nimi przejmować. Z dwiema już to załatwiłam, ale co z tego, one się poprawiły ale w kółko ktoś inny takie błędy popełnia. Ja się tym już nie przejmuję, po prostu edytuję. Mam dosyć tego, że jak zwracam komuś uwagę to on zaraz mnie wyzywa! Ale to nie najgorzej. Chcesz usłyszeć o cudownej Lusiqlq z Mhwiki? No więc dołączyłam na Mh wiki. Nie wiem czy w tedy Lusiaqlq groziła wszystkim, ale jak dodałem z 11grafik to napisała, że jeszcze jedna i mnie zbanuje, kazała mi wejść na czat, podporządkowałam się jej. Potem zablokowała mnie na czacie bez żadnego powodu-.-, gdy to ktoś naprawił dowiedziałam się (na czacie), że ona wszystkim tak groziła. No i zablokowana siedziała ok. miesiąc.. ale dzisiaj ją na czacie ujrzałam. Napisała, że mnie zablokuje (ale nie zablokowała) za dodanie grafik na bloga, choć to było dobre kilka dni temu. Lusiaqlq udawała, że nikt jej nie zablokował, tylko dawno nie wchodziła. No więc Lusiaqlq, jako że nie odebrałyśmy jej uprawnień sama siebie odblokowała. Odebrałam jej to co mogłam, ale przed chwilą znowu na czacie Mhwiki się dowiedziałam, że ona znowu się odblokowała! Odebrałam jej tam admiństwo, ale biurokractwa nie mogę, chociaż pełnię tam funkcję Moderatora Czatu, Adminki, Biurokatki. Napisałam do Helpera (nie wiem czy do niego powinnam się zwrócić, ale nikogo innego nie znalazłam, a on dał władzę pierwszym adminką na Mhwiki). Może odbierze jej uprawnienia. Może jutro odpisze. Nie wiem. Boje się Lusiqlq. Ona jest jak zombie z horroru. Rozumiesz? Strzelisz w takiego a on dalej się rusza! Horror. Dziwne, że ona jeszcze mnie nie zablokowała... Nie tylko ja prowadzę z nią wojnę. Wszystkie adminki z Mhwiki prowadzą! Dzisiaj rawie cały dzień o tym na czacie dyskutujemy. Po prostu horror z tą Lusiąqlq. Ja ją w kółko mam na oku tu, na Simspedii. Na razie tylko w swoim profilu wpisała "ycbyrt6ycv". Ale jak by chciała się na mnie zemścić... boję się! Tutaj by było łatwo, bo nie ma tu żadnych uprawnień, a na MhWiki to jest biurokratką (resztę jej zabrałyśmy). Jak myślisz, Helper jej zabierze to uprawnienie? Czy do kogoś innego się zwrócić? Napisałam ok. 3-5 godzin temu... i nic. Nie wiem co zrobić... Okropnie się czuję! Nie mam sił na tych userów. Jak ja bym jej chciała walnąć! Wiesz jak ja się wystraszyłam widząc ją na czacie? Dziękuję i za to. Helper odpisał, że mam o tym napisać na blogu i jak większość adminek/biurokratek by chciało odebrać Lusiqlq uprawnienia mam się z nią ponownie skontaktować. Mam nadzieję, że w końcu Lasiaqlq przepadnie. Powinien być, ale ja go w niektórych artykułach usuwam, bo wiesz, że chcę by ta pierwsza linijka czyli np. "Bella Goth - Simka z Miłowa..." powinna nie być w żadnym nagłówku. Tak, wygrałam, dzięki:-) Tak jest, kapitanie :) . Już stawiam spację po ! ? . Ja kopiuję treść cegiełki i w nowej nazwie wpisuję nowe preferencje. Jest jeszcze USW ale raczej tego nie ogarniam. Czy ja lubię Egipt? KOCHAM GO!Agatamir2002 11:33, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) Cześć! To ja Zmat10. Jak obiecałam, że napiszę parę kawałów. Pomyślałam że lepiej napisać o postaciach, które już były w kawałach (to niemiłe, gdy ktoś cię obgaduje i wymyśla o tobie kawały). Najpierw blondynki (parę kawałów możesz znać, ale ja napiszę wszystkie, które znam): #Dlaczego papier toaletowy jest mądrzejszy od blądynki? Bo papier toaletowy wie, że aby żyć trzeba się rozwijać! #Dlaczego blądynka nieumie napisać 11? Bo nie wie, która jedynka ma być pierwsza! #Dlaczego blondynka kompie się z otwartymi drzwiami? Bo nie chce aby ktoś podglądał ją przez dziurkę od klucza! #Jak blądynka robi dżem? Obiera pączki! #Dlaczego blądynka krąży wokoło wanny? Bo szuka wejścia! O Jasiu: #Jasiu mówi do mamy: - Mamo, tata powiesił się na strychu! Mama biegnie na strych i nikogo tam nie widzi i mówi do Jasia: - Jak ty możesz własną matkę straszyć! A Jasiu na to: - Prima Aprilis, tata powiesił się w piwnicy! #Tata wysłał Jasia po piwo a na to Jaś: -Dobrze tato. Więc Jasio przeszedł do sklepu. -Po proszę piwo. -Ile masz lat? I gdzie twoja legitymacja? Jasio przestraszony biegnie do taty i mówi: -Tato ta pani się mnie zapytała ile mam lat i gdzie moja legitymacja! -To powiedz jej tak: mam 32 lata 2 dzieci zona jest w szpitalu a legitymacja mi wpadła do kanału. Więc Jasio idzie do sklepu i potyka się przez kamień i mówi: -Mam 2 latka 32 dzieci legitymacja jest w szpitalu i zona mi wpadła do kanału. #Jasio przychodzi ze szkoły. -Mamo! Nasz nauczyciel jest bez rozumu! -Dlaczego?- pyta mama. -Ciągle nas o coś pyta. Zmat10 07:57, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Al Simhara Cześć Wojtek. Mam pytanie: czy wiesz jak wejść do Abu Simbel? To jest jedyny grobowiec w Egipcie, do którego nie dam rady wejść. Podrawiam 14:54, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) PS Dzięki za miejsce na Złotej Liście :). Nic się nie stało. Sandy mi wyjaśniła. Następnym razem jak pojadę do Al Simhary to MUSZĘ tam wejść. I mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Dlaczego napisałeś na dysuksji Sandy żeby nie odchodziła? Sprawdziłam w usuniętych to nic nie było ani na stronie użytkownika. Pozdrawiam 17:58, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Cześć, mógłbyś mi wkleić cegiełki, że lubię psy, konie, Bellę Ćwir oraz, że lubię budować domy i używam systemu Windows. Proszę :)- Rihannka 16 Cegiełka Mogą włóżyć do swojej wieży Twoją cegiełkę "Lubię Al Simharę"? Twoja jest lepsza od mojej, bo ma tą ikonkę z piarmidami, na którą ja nie zwróciłam uwagi. Pozdrawiam 12:44, kwi 26, 2012 (UTC) Szablon Dzięki :). Tak, zrobiłam szablon, ale do takowych raczej nie daje się sreenshotów, chyba że nie ma ikonek, które pasowałyby do szablonu. Oto ona: Szablon:Egipt Pozdrawiam 16:34, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) :Aktualności: Obecnie szablon został zastąpiony szablonem Lubię Al Simharę. Za ewentualne utrudnienia przepraszam. Pozdrawiam 19:06, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma za co :). Ta Twoja grafika tak mi się spodobała, że jak skończy się aktualne głosowanie GNM to ją nominuję. Pozdrawiam 06:04, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Mod jet tutaj. Żeby pobrać musisz się zarejestrować. Ale jak chcesz mogę Ci też go mailem przesłać. ;) Wysłałam, ;) Proszę, ;) Miłej zabawy.XD Cześć. Chciałam Cię poprosić, żebyś nie odchodził. Exe ma nadać uprawnienia Medeline ponownie. Ja i tak już nie jestem potrzebna. 07:14, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Witaj. Prosimy Cie o oddanie głosu w najnowszym głosowaniu przeciwko Exe19. Prosimy o oddanie głosu tu i dziękujemy. Otóż Exe19 strasznie się rządzi, odebrałyśmy sobie uprawnienia w napadzie emocji, a on teraz nam ich oddać nie chce. Dziękujemy za oddanie głosu, pozdrawiamy i . Witaj. Uznałam, że masz trochę przykrótką dyskusję jak na Admina, więc uznałam, że Ci coś pokażę: 700px Co uważasz o tym zdjęciu? Pytam Ciebie, jako fana (i znawcę Egiptu). 22:31, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) PS. Si, sama je robiłam. PPS. Tu masz full linka:http://images.wikia.com/pl.sims/images/d/d3/Al_Simhara_1.jpg. Mógłbyś zablokować:81.190.255.77? Tworzy strony, które już są i jeszcze mi pyskuje. Pozdrawiam 17:34, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Dużo dobrych rzeczy? Pomieszał coś i teraz nie można zmienić nazwy tego artykułu, napisane jest, że to on to dziś napisał chociaż istniał od dawna. Tak samo z Grzymisławą Biedak pozamieniał przekierowania i wszystko, ale jestem pewna, że ten artykuł napisał kiedyś ObcyTechnik. Pozdrawiam 17:52, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Artykuł Dokładnie. Sama pamiętam jak go spamowałam kategoriami. Najgorsze jest to, że nie da się zmienić nazwy, bo "istnieje już artykuł o takim tytule". Coś namieszał... Sandy już go zablokowała. 18:56, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Czat Sorry, wczoraj nie mogłam :( A kiedy będziesz mógł znowu wejść na czat? Bez możliwości wyjaśnienia Dlaczego zostałem zablokowany za coś, czego nie zrobiłem? Teraz nawet nie mam możliwości skontaktowania się z kimkolwiek ze swojego konta w celu wyjaśnienia sprawy! Poza tym skoro już ktoś miałby mnie zablokować za jakiś (wyimaginowany) zły czyn na czacie, to dlaczego na całą wiki? Iksnyz C'mors Mi tez padł! To chyba ten czat ma jakieś problemy. Wyczyściłam "cookie" przeglądarki i nic. Debilny czat -.-\/ Wejdę wieczorem, oki? ;) To fajnie. Mam nadzieję, że naprawią ten czat do wieczora, bo sprawdzałam na innych wikiach i tam też czat nie działa :/ W tym czasie dokończę naszą willę w Simsach.xD Okej, chcesz coś jeszcze? :D Okej, załatwione.xD Może jeszcze dzisiaj dam zdjęcia, ;) Może to ostatnie.xD To, co wyżej Wiem, że tu byłeś, ale ominąłeś moją wiadomość. Będę pisać do skutku. Iksnyz C'mors Skoro tak, to Medeline powinna również siebie ukarać za to, że była arogancka i obraźliwa wobec mnie bez wyraźnego powodu. I z jakiej paki dostałem bana akurat od Ciebie, skoro nawet nie byłeś przy "zajściu"? :A ja powiem krótko: żal. 06:49, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) :Nie ma to jak wcinanie się w rozmowę bez potrzeby. Ale to od Ciebie dostałem bana, więc do Ciebie się zwracam. Widzę, że admini trzymają się ze sobą i będą się bronić na podstawie wyimaginowanych zeznań jednego świadka (który też jest adminem), więc zostanę do końca tym złym, chociaż niczego złego nie zrobiłem. Cegiełka Bardzo fajna cegiełka, ;) Wieżę do siebie może kieedyyyś, kiedyyyśś, kiedyśś, kiedyś potem wstawię.xD A może byś tak zmienił jej ramkę na czarną? Ale i tak bardzo fajna. :D :Nie, proszę! Ja już ją wpasowałam kolorystycznie do wieży, nie rób mi tego. 14:49, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Parę spraw Wkleisz mi do wieży cegiełkę, że lubię wampiry? Wyjaśnisz mi też, czemu nie lubisz Merricka? Napisałeś, że pierwsze cztery osoby to co za dużo to niezdrowo. Wyjaśnisz mi o co w tym chodzi? Proszę :D- Rihannka 16 Szablon:Zwierzak Hej, skończyłam już ten szablon co jest w nagłówku. Tak, wiem, bardzo szybko go skończyłam ( nie komentuj! ). XD Możesz go zacząć wstawiać, oczywiście jeżeli chcesz, ;) Czat już działa, :) Wejdziesz? Dzięki :) 07:04, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Wandalownia Widziałeś? Usunęli Zamknęli Wandalownię. 07:06, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Ups... Hej Wojtek, chciałam zmienić ustawienia blokady Iksnyza, ale genialny system wiki zablokował Ciebie. Nie masz o to żalu? 09:06, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Hej... Czy coś się stało? Jesteś nieaktywny już od 3 dni. Nie mówię, że masz tu bywać codziennie, nie musisz, ale... serio, coś się stało? Mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz... Jeżeli chcesz. Po 30 dniach nieaktywności stracisz uprawnienia i mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Pozdrawiam, RE:Nieobecność A tam, nic się nie stało. ;3 U mnie w mieście, to Orange wyłącza internet co chwilę, zwykle na parę godzin. Ej, a uwierzysz, że mnie z MHW wywalili? O.o I tak miałam zamiar odejść, no ale to było chamskie. :/ Wywalili mnie za to, że im powiedziałam co myślę o ich żałosnym projekcie i że ich cudowną DT wyzywałam, za to kopiowanie od nas. Pozdrawiam, Hej, Wojtek! Wejdziesz na czat? 22:04, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) Piękna jest :) 12:31, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Skunks Człowieku, Medeline zgodziła się na połączenie artykułów, a ty blokujesz stronę. To niepoważne. :Nie zgadzałam się. Powiedziałam tylko, ze mnie nie obchodzi, co będziecie robić. | Czyli się zgodziłaś Iksnyz C'mors 19:37, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- po co? przecież macie Iksnyza. ---- Mam blokadę na czata, dlatego na niego nie wchodzę. .___. Iksnyz C'mors 19:37, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) W takim razie przynajmniej mógłbyś czytać dyskusje artykułów (a przy okazji nie wtykać nosa we wszystko, co się da). Iksnyz C'mors 19:45, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) To nie jest wojna edycyjna. To po prostu połączenie artykułów o tym samym. Połączenie artykułów o Servo, Sługusie i SimBocie nie sprawiło żadnego problemu, połączenie El Bandito i szopa również, więc czemu nie połączyć też Henriego i skunksa? Artykuł będzie wtedy bardziej przejrzysty i bez odsyłania od jednego do drugiego. Iksnyz C'mors 19:58, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Szczery jesteś, wiesz? :D Hej. Sprawę mam. Widziałam, że używałeś nowego szablonu. Możesz mi go trochę objaśnić i powiedzieć, co to ma być Sunset Valley rodziny? 06:27, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Szczerość, nie radość. XDDD ---- Czyli masz zamiar blokować działania, które rozwijają Simspedię, tak? (Przesada w tej wypowiedzi była wskazana) Iksnyz C'mors 19:48, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Nie kłócę się, tylko uważam, ze blokowanie artykułu z powodu "bo tu nie ma już niczego do zmieniania, poza tym jest osoba, która sobie nie życzy łączenia go z innym" jest śmieszne. Iksnyz C'mors 20:34, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Skoro są, to czemu o tym nie mówić? ;) Iksnyz C'mors 20:39, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Supermarket Chodzi ci o zdjęcie ekranu z tego supermarketu? - Ciaciek12 RE:EA Niestety nie. Czasami trzeba czekać na opóźnienia :( 04:39, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) PS Sprawdź proszę maila OK :) Ale jutro już na pewno, ok? To dla mnie ważne. 22:02, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Narożnik W czym zrobiłeś ten narożnik na twoim profilu? : Co wpisałeś w Google? RE: Sorry Przyjmuję przeprosiny i wybaczam Ci :) . Nie martw się ja i tak Cię lubię :) . I proszę Cię, nie urażaj mnie więcej :) . Jestem też wrażliwa :) . PS. Kocham Cię po przyjacielsku :) . Rihannka 16 Sprawa Iksnyza I co, Iksu już się uspokoił? Jak tak, to wejdę na czat. Ja też odchodzę. Mam go serdecznie DOSYĆ. A masz np. Skype, GG? Nie chciałabym utracić z Tobą kontaktu :) Z Twojego profilu wynika, że jednak zostajesz :) Cieszę się :) Ja też zostaję :) Koko koko Wojtek spoko, smutek leci w hen daleko wysoko :) Możesz sprawdzić maila? 11:42, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wyjaśnienie Po prostu coś za coś. Paolino chciał być fajny i pozmieniał mi wszystko na profilu, to my z Ciastkiem chcieliśmy byc jeszcze fajniejsi i za darmo odpicowaliśmy mu profil tak, że nie powstydziłby się go nawet najbardziej dosciadczony simspedysta. ; * No ale (mam nadzieję) "coś za coś" edycyjne się skończyło. 20:08, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) Głosowanie na admina Witaj, nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale rozpoczęłam głosowanie na administratora - i dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że nie spytałam się Ciebie o zgodę. Nie masz mi tego za złe? 06:09, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, i jeszcze coś! Wprowadziłam już prawo do głosowania dla użytkowików, jako, że głosowanie przeszło. Nie obrazisz się? 06:16, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś super kolegą Hey, chciałam Ci tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś po prostu świetnym kolegą. Lepszego od Ciebie to tu nie było. Totalnie. 08:54, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Normalnie, prawa dla userów, którzy mają ponad 1000 edycji i 10 edycji w ciągu ostatnich 3 dni. PS Nadałam dwa rollbacki, nie obrazisz się, że bez konsultacji z Tobą? 09:35, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. Cieszę sie, że nie masz nic przeciwko PS Jakie złe rzeczy i przepraszam? Po prostu wolę konsultować, żeby nie było Ci przykro. Chyba, że od tego Ci nie jest przykro... Mój mail czeka. Niestety, mój telefon stwierdził, że się nie bedzie ladować, i mam neta tylko rano. :( 05:54, cze 18, 2012 (UTC) Czy mogę dostać wyjaśnienie, dlaczego zostałam wyrzucona z czatu? Kaciak (podpis wkrótce nadejdzie) O co cho, goddamnit? Znowu jakieś kłótnie? 06:26, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Hej, zmieniłam trochę linki, co o nich myślisz? 08:39, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Portal fanonu Hey. Wpadł mi ostatnio do głowy taki całkiem nie głupi pomysł na portal fanonu. Chciałbyś posłuchać ? XP Pozdrawiam, 12:50, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Ban Dlaczego wczoraj o godzinie 23:06 otrzymałem nowego bana? [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 21:18, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Nie wiem co wpisać bo nie podałeś nagłówka Oczywiście. . . Że nie. Daawno już do nich pisałam, wysłali mi okładki (kilka ładnych, ale większość w jakości tych obecnych :/), a portrety - hmm, pytałam się ich, ale nie odpisali, bo nie wiedzą, itd. Będzie trzeba poszukać na własną rękę. 22:16, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Skracanie artykułów Bo im krótszy i treściwszy artykuł, tym lepiej. Nie wiem, po co opisywać wygląd, skoro to jest już zawarte w szablonie, a poza tym wstawione jest zdjęcie. ---- Wejdź na czat, proszę. Pozdrawiam, 12:44, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Czat Możesz wejść na czat? Mój profil Bo nie chciałam mieć całego zielonego. : Chodziło mi o to, że trochę znam HTML, a poza tym mój profil brzydko wyglądał. : Ps. Jak usunąć spis treści, oraz zmienić kolor tego, gdzie pisze ,,moja wieża", ,,witaj na mojej stronie", i ,,Kkaass" (to już mój navbox)? RE: PortretyOS Hej, zapomniałam je wsadzić na giełdę wymiany ;) KorneliaSmith 06:40, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Obrazki Tamten jeden, ten w infoboxie, jest z trójki. Ten mój jest z The Sims 2. Pozdrawiam, 14:21, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Chodź na czt :-) Diana Szablon postaci Hejka.. zauważyłam, że tu.. i na innej wikia o sims jest fajny szablon postaci i otoczeń.. jak można go stworzyć? czy to trudny szablon? bo bardzo bym chciała podobny do wikia o fikcji w moich sims :) Pozdrawiam.. Sara 83.4.79.3 10:09, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pamiętaj Już mówię czemu - mam kilka kart z kilkoma artykułami na Simspedii, robiąc jeden, robię drugi, potem przypominam sobie o tym, że zapomniałem czegoś w pierwszym. Postaram się to zmienić. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że niepotrzebnie ingeruje się w takie sprawy - równie dobrze mógłbym stać na głowie, o ile by to nie było zakazane. 21:14, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) Przeprosiny Przepraszam, że skopiowałam tam priva, :< I że Cię obgadywałam.. , jak nie wybaczysz, to spoko, moja wina. Przepraszam, poniosło mnie. Pozdrawiam, 17:04, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) Yay ! ^^ 17:41, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Liczba edycji Licznik edycji nie jest aktualizowany na żywo, dlatego mogą się pojawić rozbieżności w wynikach. Ponadto czasem zdarza się, że dane jednego z liczników, mówiąc skrótowo, "utkną" w pamięci podręcznej i może minąć trochę czasu zanim wrócą do normy. Polecam zaczekać kilka dni - jeśli problem nie ustąpi w ciągu tygodnia, można go zgłosić na Specjalna:Kontakt. — Sovq 14:57, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Czemu mnie zablokowałeś? Dziękuję bardzo. Aaa, i powiedz swoim ludziom, że zrobię to samo, jak wejdą na Simspedię. Albo nie, nie będę sztywni jak wy. ●•¢αмεℓℓε•● 17:26, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Grażyna Żarko Zobacz ten filmik: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLIqyVsUnuk&feature=plcp. KorneliaSmith 11:26, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Odblokuj mnie! ●•¢αмεℓℓε•● 18:50, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wejdziesz na Gadu-Gadu? Chat mi się nie chce załadować :/ Edycje Cześć, mam pytanie. Jaka jest różnica między tym: Coś jest czymś. a tym: Coś jest czymś. ? 15:18, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ach, faktycznie. Zwracam honor - moje niedopatrzenie. 15:32, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) To nie jest już z centrum simów, powiedziałem to Sandy, ona o tym wie, i uważa że to nie fair że usuwasz wiadomości na temat NZTŚ. --Domonik 06:42, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Fanon - komentarze Gotowe, mam nadzieję, że wszystko działa jak chcieliście. Jeśli nie - daj znać. — Sovq 15:21, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Jak to możliwe że Bella nie wróciła Misia686 (dyskusja) 15:20, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Co trzeba zrobić aby głosować na bitwach? 80.50.135.18 15:39, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Sprawa do wyjaśnienia i cacy <3 Wojtek!!! Czy masz do mnie jakiś uraz, że się wyżywasz na mnie?! Proszę Cię, nie obrażaj się tak na amen. Przepraszam Cię, jak coś źle zrobiłam. Przepraszam, przepraszam i jeszcze raz przepraszam. Jak nie- to nie. Nie zmuszam Cię do niczego. I wiedz, że nadal Cię lubię. Grafika z wypędzaniem lub łapaniem (jak kto woli) ducha Ostatnio dodałam grafikę z łapaniem, czy wypędzaniem (jak kto woli) ducha, ale że przed chwilą wstałam i jestem trochę przymulona, to zapomniałam o licencji i poprawnej nazwie, a kompletnie nie pamiętam jak się je dodaje (właściwie to tylko licencję, bo nazwy to nie zmienię z wiadomych przyczyn). Mógłbyś mi przypomnieć na czacie albo dyskusji? Bo nie chce, żeby była kasowana, to szybko dodam. Pozdro. 08:29, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Złota wersja Słonecznych Wybrzeż Ten link, o który wczoraj prosiłeś: http://games4theworld.bestgoo.com/t6418-gold-edition-sunlit-tides. Pobierz decrapped version, bo ta wersja untouched wymaga jakiejś aktualizacji, której nie ma do pobrania. Pozdrawiam, mfkasljg Ty Kurwa nie usuwaj mi moich stron ok pedale bo jesteś dziwny Chciałbym się zapytać czy do wszystkich piszesz wiadomości w języku angielskim? Przyszła do mnie wiadomość w owym języku, trochę się zdziwiłem.